12 Days of Christmas
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Alois wants to be with Claude. What better way to win his heart then spend Christmas with him? What'll happen? What themes are being used? Read to find out! Alois X Claude
1. Day 1

_Author's Note: So, my friend wanted me to write something Alois X Claude and since it's close to Christmas, we decided that I would do this. (Yes I know Christmas has passed, but I didn't have the time I thought I would to write this during winter break). 12 days of Christmas. Fluffy drabbles of goodness with Alois and Claude. Yay! The themes are out of order because my friend wanted them in this order…The rest of the themes can be found on devianart by Emo-ki. Also, she wished it to be in chapters instead of one long chapter. So, enjoy what I have for now._

* * *

><p><strong>12 Days of Christmas<strong>

Day 1- Theme #40 Surprise

Alois woke up, as usual, and instead of calling Claude to dress him, he called him for another reason. That reason was the fact that it was snowing outside.

"Claude! Come here and look!" Alois shouted as he eagerly jumped to his window. Claude appeared seconds later, watching his highness be amazed by the white flakes falling from the sky. He didn't understand why he was so excited; Alois had seen them last year.

"Let me dress you," Claude insisted. It wasn't proper for an Earl to be running around nude so early in the morning.

Alois walked back over to his bed, smiling at his butler, thinking of the best way to celebrate the holiday known as Christmas.

As Claude dressed Alois, he found it odd that he didn't try to upset him. Usually he would undo his clothing, but this time he didn't.

"Claude, I have a brilliant surprise for you," Alois said with a sadistic look.

Claude looked at his highness.

"The two of us are going to celebrate Christmas!" He said happily as he latched onto his butler. "And it will only be the two of us. No one will be around to separate or interfere with our business. Won't it be splendid?"

Claude fixed his glasses and resisted a sigh. He knew that Alois was in love with him, he showed it as if it were nothing. As much as Claude would never admit it, he actually cared about the boy in a loving way, but he would never show it like Alois. Being under contract to the boy, as well as interested in seeing what he had planned, Claude simply answered:

"Yes, your highness."


	2. Day 2

Day 2- Theme #92 Cabin

"You can open your eyes now, Claude," Alois said as he waited for his butler to obey his order.

When Claude opened his eyes, he saw nothing but a small cabin surrounded by the white snow. So, this is what he meant by no one will be around, he thought. They were completely isolated from civilization.

Alois smiled to Claude.

"Do you like it?" He asked almost innocently. Claude gave no answer.

"I wasn't expecting you to, but here we can be all alone."

Alois then grabbed a hold of Claude's hand and dragged him into the cabin. It wasn't anything fancy, he didn't want it to be.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and off, causing Alois to clutch onto Claude's hand.

"I should fix that," Claude said, but Alois would not let him move. "You can come with me so you won't be alone."

To those words, Alois gave Claude a real smile._  
><em>


	3. Day 3

Day 3- Theme #6 Christmas tree

"Claude," Alois said the demon's name.

"Yes, your highness?" He questioned as he appeared before his young highness.

"Go cut down a tree nearby and bring it back in here," He ordered viciously.

The demon bowed and was gone. When he returned, he was easily carrying a tree over his shoulder, but was careful enough not to hit any of the walls or objects within the cabin.

"Great! Now place it…in that corner!" Alois pointed to where he wanted it to be. Claude had to cut off the bottom a bit so it would stand perfectly, he knew his highness would want it that way.

"May I ask, what is this tree for?" Claude asked.

"It's going to be a Christmas tree, duh! You've lived long enough to know what it is!"

"I've seen various kinds decorated, but for what purpose?"

"It'll look beautiful! Now…decorate it."

Within the hour, the tree was full of lights and ornaments.


	4. Day 4

Day 4- Theme #21 Sledding

Alois was wandering throughout the cabin, trying to find something he could use to get Claude's attention. Then, he found something stuck inside a closet.

He tugged at the object, trying to pull it out. When he managed to, he saw that it was a sled. Perfect!

"Claude~" Alois said seductively. "Let's do something together~"

He approached the butler, pulling the sled behind him. Claude looked at the contraption. What exactly was he planning?

"Let's go sledding!" Alois said in a happy voice. Claude rolled his eyes. It was such a human thing to do. He didn't see the fun in it.

Claude sat in back of Alois, it was a tight fit, but the two managed to stay on the sled together.

"Claude, hold on to me," Alois ordered. Claude obeyed, and when he pushed his body against the boy's, it caused the sled to go down the hill. The two ended up crashing into a pile of snow. Alois, laughing and Claude, irritated.


	5. Day 5

Day 5- Theme #19 Fireplace + Theme #32 Hot Chocolate

The wind was blowing furiously outside. Alois shouldn't have been playing out in the snow earlier, he was freezing now. Plus, the incident yesterday had left him shivering a bit more. But, that just meant Claude would have to try and warm him up. That would be his next order.

As Alois waited, he cuddled under the blanket Claude had given him. If only Claude were with him now…cuddling with him…

"Here is some hot chocolate, your highness," Claude spoke as he handed a cup to his highness. Alois didn't take it from him.

"Claude, put the cup to my mouth and let me drink it," He ordered.

"Yes, your highness."

Gently, and slowly, Claude put the cup to Alois's lips. Alois had the intention of slapping it out of his hand, so Claude would have to make some more, but instantly thought against it. Once Alois believed he had his fill, he ordered Claude to drink from the same cup.

Claude followed his highness's orders.

"Now, Claude," Alois said looking up at the butler. "Warm me up. Cuddle with me."

Claude was not fazed by this order. In a way he had been expecting it. And he followed the order while hiding a smile from Alois.


	6. Day 6

Day 6- Theme #22 Festival

"Claude, let's go to the nearby town," Alois said to his butler. It was one of those random outbursts, or urges, that Alois had.

"May I ask why?" Claude was curious to this randimosity of his. Of course, Alois would never tell him exactly why he wanted to go. It was another one of his little surprises.

Alois had made sure the sun had set before ordering his demon to leave with him to the town. He decided he would wear a seductive kimono, one that females would wear to impress their partners. He didn't care if he would freeze; he just wanted his butler's eyes on him all night. Claude was also ordered to wear a kimono as well, but one that wasn't to revealing. His highness made sure of it.

At the town, a small festival was being hosted to celebrate Christmas. Lights and decorations were around every house, anything to make the whole town be festive.

The two were given odd stares as they were both male and in kimonos. Some girls had their eyes on Claude, Alois would make sure to show them who owns him.

Soon, they stumbled into the center of the town. This is where the main part of the festival was being held. Alois's eyes began to shine. The whole place looked like fun!

Except for one thing. The dance had just begun and Alois was not in the mood for dancing.

"Your highness, would you like to partake in any activities?" Claude asked. He only obtained a glare from Alois.

"Take me home."


	7. Day 7

Day 7- Theme #86 Dance

Ever since last night, Alois had a troubled look upon his face. He had been lost in his thoughts about the festival. He regretted not joining in the dance with the others.

But, he couldn't have done it. The dance involved swapping partners, something Alois did not want to do, especially if he had to swap Claude for one of the girls who ogled his butler's magnificent looks.

Claude had noticed his highness's depression all day. He was beginning to be annoyed by it. Usually he was in such a happy upbeat mood, but today he wore an angered expression.

The demon thought back upon last night. Alois wanted to leave after seeing the dance. He knew his highness knew how to dance. He was the one who had taught him.

"Claude!" Alois called for his butler and Claude appeared in front of him. He was unable to read the look upon Alois face for once.

"Dance with me."

A simple order. What was Claude expecting?

"Yes, your highness."

Claude gently took a hold of Alois's hands and began the usual routine to start the waltz. It was his favorite dance after all.

As they continued to dance, Alois slowly pushed his body closer to Claude's, not caring whether or not he would be messing up the dance. He just wanted to be close to him. If this was one way to be physically close to his butler, he would be doing it more often.


End file.
